Maybe It's A Curse
by Mara93
Summary: As it happened a FIFTH time in just days they both had to wonder...maybe he was cursed. Gwen has a secret. Arthur has a mildly growing problem. Includes romance, drama, humor, adventure


**Maybe It's a Curse**

**Spoilers: **Both seasons**  
Disclaimer: **Merlin is the property of the BBC/Shine. I disclaim.  
For** robinmarian** at **Camelot_Loves Haiti Thing-A-Thon **(based on her great prompt!)  
This is chapter 1, rest to follow.

Thank you to each and everyone who read/replied to my first Arthur Gwen story, **_The Tender Secret_**. I appreciate so much your kind responses. I'm enjoying writing in the Merlin fandom a lot and am actually working on a story that deals with Arthur and Gwen again, but also Morgause too (_along with some others_). I love her! She's such a great dynamic character, not just some black and white villain.

_As it happened a FIFTH time in just days they both had to wonder…_

_Maybe he was cursed…_

_***~^~***_

**Maybe It's A Curse**

_Chapter 1: __**The Hurt of Deception**_

Hair fixed into flowered ties, Gwen rushed out of her house early morning. She had much work to do at the castle. Thankfully the day was still so deeply in its beginning stages that not many people were out yet to get in her way as she made haste. Only the merchants were setting up their carts and stands, as the young servant girl passed by in a blur of lavender.

It was months since the tyranny of the Great Dragon. She was so thankful that awful time was over. Yes, many had died, but at least also enough had been spared. Of the knights that had gone into battle against the dragon, too few had returned. Thankfully though, two of those survivors had been Merlin and Arthur. Of course Arthur needed Merlin to keep him in check some of the time. As well, Camelot needed a future king for when the father's reign would end, in whatever way that was destined to happen.

That was why she had been relieved. The _only_ reason of course. The most important one.

_Well…_

Possibly maybe _one_ more.

Gwen was in too much of a hurry to ponder her emotional state that night deeply now. The palace would be expecting guests soon, set to stay for a couple of evenings. She needed to make sure their rooms would be presentable. Weaving through the kingdom's town area rapidly, she was not watching the way in front of her too carefully. That was probably why she didn't notice the person coming straight at her in the other direction. Even at a walk, a quick one for both, they collided and fell backward.

"_Uh!"_

"_Oh!"_

Half on her back now, Gwen still cared little about herself. Whoever she had knocked into could be hurt. Gwen commenced to apologize and insure the other person's well being as she sat up. The other person was already doing the same. Then slowly too they stood up on their feet, with wondering looks. As their eyes met strongly now, Gwen couldn't extinguish the odd case of déjà vu that seemed to be in front of her. _It couldn't possibly be, could it?_

The eyes especially looked familiar, that warm shade of green that was not as harsh as the jeweled variety. Maybe not as beautiful either to some, but it didn't matter. Gwen preferred the softness then, _and still_.

"_Oh_, it's not possible. Is that really you Kirra?"

The other girl smiled now, knowing she had already accomplished it now, found her old friend. It had been so many years, but she was sure it was her. She knew that gently calm voice so well, along with all the wild curls of dark hair.

It had been years since they last saw each other, but the change was minimal, just some bits from growth. All she needed was for the girl to say she was right. Gwen waited for her hopeful answer.

"_Yes_ it is me Gwen." Kirra smiled even more, seeing the light of happy understanding spark into her friend's face.

Gwen could barely believe that it was her oldest chum from the time preceding when she had come to Camelot with her father.

They had been inseperable when they were ever so young, before Gwen had departed from their small village with her father to live near the palace and serve the Lady Morgana. The last time they had seen each other they had only been days and months away from six years old.

Gwen excited now, for a short moment forgetting all her tasks she needed to tend to in the castle. "_Oh Kirra_, it is so good to see you! It has been so many years." When they had been little girls they had played in the farmland of their tiny little village, Nedoran. They would run and laugh before lightly being scolded by their mothers to tend to the work. For a second Gwen thought on the woman who had nurtured her, with clipped memories that had never been entirely fulfilled. It didn't last long though, as Gwen rarely wasted time on her own hurts. Life sped by too fast to take part in such foolish weakness.

Gwen moved forward, not hesitating at all in a full hug for her friend from years back. "I can barely believe you're here. Oh Kirra, I've missed you and all the fun we used to have in Nedoran."

Kirra smiled warmly as the hug lasted a precious amount of time. "I've missed you too Gwen. Everything was so _simple_ in Nedoran."

Gwen pulled away now at the slight change in her friend's voice. She could detect it almost instantly. Her troubled belief was confirmed as the shadow crossed over Kirra's face, taking away the earlier happiness. _"What is it?"_

Kirra hesitated. She trusted Gwen implicitly, always had. It didn't matter that their friendship had been in their most childhood of years. She knew her heart then and she could tell already it hadn't changed. This was such a _huge_ task she was set to ask of though. "I'm not sure I should even be coming to you like this, but…_oh Gwen I need your help_. Well mostly your father's, with the approval of the king of course."

Gwen's face swam with emotion. The mention of her father was enough to melancholy her already anxious mood. Then hearing mention of the king so close to the man who she had loved, was almost painful. "For what reason? Your expression worries me now Kirra. Tell me what is the matter."

Kirra shook her head, knowing she had to say this with haste. It was the only way she would get it all out, plus her time was limited. "I work for the kingdom of Lancare now. I am a maiden there for the Lady Lenore. I also help around the castle with the cleaning duties and such. The Knights of Lancare are preparing to do battle with some of those from Shionore. It won't be a full out war of course. But it could be very dangerous." She wondered if she should hold back or just blurt it out. Unlike the calmer Gwen, she was known to let the words roll, as they did now. "Of course the kingdom has many well made arms and equipment, but Gwen I've never seen such _quality_ as the material your father made. I'm sure you understand. Kingdoms commission those who do not put enough heart into their wo-

Gwen stopped her now, mildly smiling and beginning to sense what Kirra was asking for. "You need not explain more about the quality of gear and arsenal. I value my father's work any day over those who the palace officially commissions. Though I would not dare say that to our king_. It will be our secret_."

Kirra smiled back. "Of course. I fully intend to go to the king first to ask for your father's help. I know it should require his permission, and maybe he can even be of assistance in other ways. It is said he uses a firm rule, but that he is just."

Gwen frowned at the way Kirra now _almost positively_ referred to the king. She did not know the man as well as others might. When Merlin's village Ealdor had needed help, his sweet mother Hunith had even plead for assistance on her knees to the king. The sometimes cruel man had simply told her that it wasn't in his jurisdiction, and that he wouldn't put any of his men or kingdom at risk. That hadn't stopped Morgana and Gwen though. They both rode out with Merlin and his mother to help defend against the awful bandit invasion plaguing Ealdor. Later even Arthur joined them and took firm command.

"_No_. Do not go to the king. He will offer no help."

Kirra grimly nodded her head. "Then perhaps I should just go to your father. It means so much to me Gwen. I should not say it, but I cannot deny the truth, not to a dear friend like you. Please speak of this no further for surely it would cause great trouble to me and…_him_."

Gwen's eyes questioned.

Kirra went on in a full rush now. "I have foolishly fallen in love with one of the Knights of Lancare. And he with me. I know it is forbidden for a servant and nobleman to be together, _but we couldn't help it_. Don't think too ill of me Gwen. _Please_."

Remembering a _forced_ kiss, of her doing, in a shadowed tent, the dizzy feel as his lips had finally turned to be with hers, _aware and wanting_, Gwen shivered with embarrassment. _Oh she knew this predicament all too well_. Only hers involved _much more_ than just a nobleman. "You don't have to explain any further Kirra. Of course I think nothing horrible of you. Emotions cannot be controlled…_entirely_."

Kirra focused on her now with intent. "You sound much accustomed to what I speak of Gwen. _Could it be_…"

Gaius sort of knew. Merlin fully knew. The list should not be added to, not even with a dear friend. After all, of course she had never even told her Lady Morgana, who had been her dearest friend in Camelot, noble lady and all. "No. There is no one. You'll need to tell me the full details of your request Kirra. I do wish we could go back into my home and reminisce, but the palace calls me. If I delay much longer…well I'm sure you understand."

Kirra nodded her head with full comprehension as the early morning started to lighten to the day's full beginning, and the light foot traffic around them started to turn to a heavier one. She must hurry this before she would be in trouble for her _own_ neglected workings. It would take at least a pair of days to get back to her kingdom. Together, with her love, they had made up an appropriate story for her departure, but any long delay would raise suspicions. "I need to know if your father could make me some appropriate arsenal/gear, and I hate to do this to you Gwen, but I would need you or one of those here to deliver it. I cannot leave the palace again for such a long time without questions being asked. You, and those who would help, wouldn't have to come all the way to the palace though. We could plan to meet in the forests preceding."

Gwen heavily took in the information. There were problems with how she could answer, that Kirra of course was not yet aware of. She had so much of her own work too. She probably should say a straight-out no, but it was not in her character to deny a dear friend. "I understand."

Kirra's eyes filled with hope as even more-so the morning life of Camelot grew. She would have to leave very soon. "So you will ask your father?"

Gwen's expression sobered with painful memory, before she closed it down. "No. I'm sorry. I cannot Kirra…ask my father."

"_Oh."_ Kirra's response was deflated.

"My father is dead Kirra." The words were probably too strongly delivered, but Gwen was not one to waste words when the truth should be faced.

"_What?"_ Kirra had always loved Gwen's father. He would equally lift them both up into his strong arms when they were just little ones running through the forests of their tiny village. He would tease and laugh with them, a wonderfully gentle and talented man. "_Oh Gwen…no_." She held tightly to her friend's hand. "How did it happen? Did he become ill?"

Gwen's eyes moved upward, stopping at the royal terrace, where _he_ would stand and inflict pain too many a time. "No. He was imprisoned…for something he didn't do. He was wrongly judged." Her voice grew hushed as she looked around with care. Words like this reflected back to the king could be seen as treason. "I cannot say anymore. Only now you see _why_ he cannot help you."

Kirra's nature-touched green eyes were filled with sadness. Sometimes kings did not listen enough to their subjects. It was very sad. "Of course. I am so sorry for coming here and-

"But I can make them. I do not pretend to be as talented as my father was, but trust that he trained me well. I inherited a bit of his strong hand and a mind that can fasten to work. Also, the materials he had leftover are some of the best ever. My father may have not been rich, but his art was. They will be the quality you need. Perhaps I can deliver it all in less than a handhold of days hence. Would that work?"

Kirra stared at her friend with astonishment. "_You would do that for me Gwen?_ I do not doubt at all your work. I remember you having a creativity that mimicked your father's even when we were children." _It was true._ Gwen had been a pro at fixing any broken doll or such. And she had even created her own tools for the boy's play knights with utter finesse.

Gwen smiled with a bit of finality. This needed to unfortunately be the end of their conversation. She was late already for her duties. "Of course I would. Now tell me exactly what you will need and where to meet."

Kirra let out a cry of excitement, hugging her old friend profusely. "You are the most wonderful person Gwen! Alright…_this is how the plan shall go…_"

Gwen listened with a bit of busied thought to all the details. _She really was much too late now._

But whatever needed to be done for a dear friend.

She could not turn her down.

***~^~***

Even rushing to the palace had not made up for her lateness. Gwen now anxiously moved around the final room she needed to ready. At this time she should be in the kitchen and yet still she had not completed the guest quarters.

It was as she fixed the bed, carefully but hastily laying blankets on the mattress, that she heard the bellow.

"_What is this?_ I thought these rooms were supposed to be prepared before. Why are you late in completing your work?"

Gwen jumped at the harsh words, the strong demanding tone. Turning around, she gave a deep bow instantly. It was him. "_Sire!_ Pardon my lateness please. I assure you all the rooms will be readied the hour your guests arrive."

King Uther stood in the doorway with his hands fisted on his waist, commanding respect. "That does not at all answer what I asked you. As a servant of Camelot you should know how little tardiness is tolerated."

Gwen's hands were shaking as they held tightly at the sheet. Surely she could not tell him about Kirra. She would simply have to make something up. "It was my fault Sire. I accidentally slept longer this morning than I should have. My deepest apologies."

Uther stepped further into the room, his expression actually hardening more.

Passing in the hallway, Arthur heard bits of the strange conversation. Coming to stop by the room now, he saw his father standing inside with a deep frown…_directed at Guinevere?_ His protective stance crept in with little time for him to weigh his words. "What is going on here?"

Uther turned around to face his son, chuckling dryly actually at the boy's belligerent question. "Remember Son, who's King here. I thought you were out testing the new group of knight trainees."

Arthur glanced at Gwen who was perfectly silent now, and yet her stance was shaky. Having to pull his eyes away, he focused on his father again. "Short break. Merlin's tending to some faulty armor." He looked at Gwen now with short acknowledgement. "Gwen."

She bowed with a bit of relief, and embarassment. _"My Lord."_

The king went on now, ignoring his son and focusing on Gwen with strong disapproval. "I can tell you I am not happy at all with how poorly you have performed your work today. Tardiness will not be excused again. _Is that clear?_" As he reprimanded Gwen he didn't bother to use her name at all. Servants were simply hired help and not much more, though they did of course keep things running smoothly.

_Most of the time_.

Gwen once again bowed, keeping her eyes averted. "Very clear Sire."

Arthur watched the exchange, his hands fisting tightly, but he said nothing.

Uther strode out of the room with a firm scowl, his royal red cloak billowing harshly after him. Not giving her a glance, Arthur followed him out and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Letting out a hotly contained sigh, Gwen sank down to the bed. Oh this could cause her so much trouble. Secrets were not something she cared for. They led only to problems. She had given her word though and once she did she would never go back.

Standing up again with haste she bent down to continue her toils, fitting the sheet under the mattress cas-

"_What was that about?"_

"Ah-

Turning around in a rush, Gwen held the blanket from the bed to her heart. Two surprises in a row was really _too_ much. She was shaky enough already and simply needed to be left to finish her work. She had still yet to help in the kitchen and tend to the laundry. His eyes were so firmly fixed on her though. She darted her own to the door with anxiety.

Grimacing, Arthur half closed it. Whatever would be said in here was not meant for outside ears. He had only _pretended_ to be leaving to continue his knight training, pretending for his father's sake. Now with chainmetal still on, but hard armored casing off, he demanded an answer. "My father has never had to speak to you of your work. You're one of the best servants in this palace, in all of Camelot. Why would he have to speak to you today so harshly?"

She was emotionally exhausted. The morning had led to so much issue. It was why she didn't think too clearly now, her words leaving her mouth in an uncaring rush. "How am I to know the ways of your father? You should have better answers. After all, you are his son."

Arthur's eyes widened with shock. Gwen could surprise him plenty, but this went beyond her telling him things like _'he wasn't a child'_. This actually touched upon his father in a less than respectful way. The king _never_ would have tolerated it. Good for her, _he wasn't here_.

Gwen quickly ushered her apologies, realizing her tactless mistake as she bowed once more. "_I am so sorry for that_. I should not have said that. _Please excuse me My Lord_. I have much work I must tend to. Your father spoke to me in such strong manner for good reason. It _is_ all my fault."

Arthur scrutinized her intently. Her mood was almost erratic right now, far from the calm Gwen he knew that tended to her work without any sort of complaint, or physical issue. "And that's what I'm trying to figure out here. _What_, precisely, is all your fault?"

Gwen lowered her head for a moment before replying. She would feel fully shamed if what she was saying was the _actual_ truth. She was not one to be lazy and rarely faltered in her obligations. "I slept longer than I should have this morning. I was late for work and that is why the rooms are not yet fully prepared, but they will be in time. I vow for that fully."

This was just too strange. Arthur had never heard of Gwen sleeping longer than the earliest morn. When he had stayed with her she had always been up before the darkness could fully alleviate to the sun or clouds. "That doesn't sound like you. _Remember_, I stayed with you for a few days. You were always up earlier than me even."

_Uh, was that possibly more information than she needed to know?_ Like how one morning he had actually…watched her sleep for a bit.

That would _definitely_ be too much.

As a tiny smile curved at Gwen's lips, Arthur cleared his throat. He should keep this at a _royal_ timbre. Inwardly though he was losing, already wanting to cease their physical distance "Well…_anyway_, I know how seriously you take your work. I've never heard of you _sleeping_ through it."

Gwen simply shrugged.

Arthur took a step forward, catching her unaware as he raised her chin with his finger. He peered down into her dark brown eyes, noticing the hints of russet flair that swam through them. They caused his voice to lower to its most intimate now. No longer did the royal timbre rule. "_Guinevere_…what is it? If you are ill, you should just say. My father would understand. I'd make sure he would. He knows how much you do here for Camelot. I know how you work so dilligently without complaint. Everyone does. _If you need to get some rest_…"

She felt her heart melt a little at his tender wording of her _given_ name, at the way his eyes of rich blue sky stayed solidly on her face with what looked like caring concern. _Oh dear Arthur._ He thought she was sick. It was the gentler side of him that his father barely inhabited. It was a trait she believed Arthur owned alone.

He searched her face, looking for some indication now of sickness. Sure, she looked a bit haggard with curls already straying past the ribboning flowers, but she didn't seem to be feeling poorly physically. Something felt _wrong_ though, regardless.

Gwen wished she could tell him, unburden the load. The feel of his arms or even just his grasping hand would be so sweetly welcome now. _It was not to be though._ These thoughts were foolish.

She pulled back, knowing if she didn't finish with all her tasks she'd have to deal with the king again. "I must continue my work. And you should be with your training knights." She turned away from him with a firm look.

Even though he was the prince, she seemed to have this _knack_ to put him in his place at times. Of course he knew now she was just trying to avoid what they were talking about. He wanted to argue the point, but already she was ignoring him and fiddling with that sheet again. His stance set firmly to anyone on the outside, that royal hard emotion back, Arthur vacated the room, leaving her to her duties

Gwen sighed at the sound of the departing solid heeled boots and continued with all her preparations for the guests.

***~^~***

_More to come in the next chapter…_

_With…_

_**Number 1: **_

_Merlin's attention came back to his master as uh…_

_The in-training-knight accidentally dropped his sword…_

_On his foot._

_More-so maybe…_

_In…_

"_MERLIN!"_

The number reference above will make more sense as the story goes on.

Uther will actually have an interesting part in this story, mostly indirectly, that I hadn't originally planned. He's an intriguing character, almost a villain and yet..._not_. Another thing I enjoy about the show.

This story will probably have a few or more chapters to go; I plan to update it quickly/regularly.

Thank you for reading/feedback appreciated.


End file.
